thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow
The mysterious, immortal Timelord who has defeated countless aliens with a snap of his fingers. His allias is Alex Williams, and goes by this name on Earth, and anywhere else he doesn't want anyone else to know who he really is. His old human girlfriend is the only human that knows his real name. History At the age of 6, he was shown the untempered schism by accident, which inspired him, and at the age of 12, he grew a TARDIS and used special chemicals to speed the growing process, it was fully grown after 4 years. At the age of 16, the TARDIS was grown, and he flew out into the universe. A week later, the time war started, and he couldnt return to Galifrey. He then flew to Earth, and stayed there until he was 22, but then his TARDIS was flung into the deepest part of the universe by an evil entity, and he was stranded on a small waste planet called Golot. The locals were friendly and gave him a place to stay until his TARDIS recovered, which took 269 years. By that time, he was 291, but he hadn't aged a bit, the first thing he did was find any remaining Time Lords, and he discovered the Timelord Alliance. During his stay on Golot, and when he was fighting against the Kaltation race, he gained immortality after he was brought back to life using the last bit of power from The Golotian Empresses Time Vortex staff. His immortality allowed him to detonate an explosive at the heart of the Kaltation, and dive through space, back to Golot. He died along with Genison, after Genison was tricked and killed by Darkness, the mental link that connected them killed The Shadow as well, but Genison disintergrated, The Shadow's body burnt. The consequence of this showed the universe that it was possible to kill immortal beings/ The Shadow's TARDIS The Shadow's TARDIS has been the shape of a telephone box ever since it landed on Earth, due to the special chemicals The Shadow used to make the TARDIS grow faster, it took the form of the nearest thing it landed next to on the first planet it went too. Its first shape was a pod, it looked like a Sontaren Pod on the inside. The windows have been specially detailed to make it look normal on the inside, but in fact it is huge inside. The Shadow likes it as this shape, and wouldn't change it if he could. There are 5 rooms inside, the bedrooms, the canteen, the lounge, the power core, and the control centre. Some people would say it was a 'modern' version of The Doctor's TARDIS. The console is voice controlled, so it doesn't have any levers. It uses semi pyschic controls, so you tell the console the name and species of whoever you want to land next too, and it will read the rest from your brain. Timelord Alliance Involvement The Shadow became involved with The Timelord Alliance when he decided to try and seek any Time Lords that escaped the Time War after he had escaped Golot. He knew The Scientist before the Time War, he was good friends with him, and he even helped The Scientist steal his first TARDIS, but that was the last time he saw him. When he first discovered the Timelord Alliance, he was on his way to find them when someone (Unknown to him) locked him into his TARDIS from the outside somehow, and trapped him inside. He sent a distress signal to The Scientist, but The Writer and The Hero materialised their TARDIS inside his, which was his first encounter with the two Timelords. He gave them a key to unlock his TARDIS to unlock it from the outside, so he could fly away. The Artist still treats that encounter as more of a good thing than a bad thing, as he met 2 Timelords he had been longing to meet. But during that encounter, he also discovered that Gension was still alive, and survived the Time War. He helped Nithen Dimentos get to Paris, where he met Gramos. They were both transported to Galot. He then dropped Gramos and Spike Dimentos off to The Headmaster, where The Writer and Spike left from. Gramso was not informed of them leaving, so she grabbed onto the outside of it, and rode through the vortex. They landed in a factory, in america. Gramos was forced to regenerate, therefore blowing her cover, and showing them that she was part timelord, part dalek. The Shadow then went into a coma, probably because something was hurting Genison at the time, and they were connected. He was stuck in a coma for a long time. After he woke, the daleks had already started the Dalek Games. Once he got into the battle, he changed his name to The Shadow (having it formerly be The Artist) and regenerate. The Writer then made herself The Shadow's guide, invisible for unknown reasons. He followed The Scientist to Egypt. At that time, Genison was being destroyed by Darkness. Then, in the arms of The Scientist, The Shadow died. The Shadow's Laser Screwdriver The Shadow's Screwdriver was actually made on Earth, and during the Shadow's stay on Golot, he modified it using Golotian technology, and turned it from a 30MW laser pointer, into a 600MW laser screwdriver, with a sonic setting. The screwdriver was made on Earth, as it was a present from his girl friend on Earth, when he was 20. He was heartbroken to have to abandon his human girlfriend when he was flung off to Golot. It has a green beam when it is laser mode, and a blue beam in sonic mode. His new screwdriver is not Earth made, it was one he had picked up from Gallifrey ages ago, and had chucked under his console. It is an upgraded version of his old one, with a 1000MW max power. It has a sonic setting (With a gold beam), and a laser setting (With a red beam). Personal Adventures He started his adventures when he escaped Golot and joined the TimeLord Alliance. He has fought zombies, faced Vampires, and even stared into the face of the Devil himself. He helped the ice warriors freeze the flood in the water glacier on Mars. He has been to the start of the universe, the end of the universe, outside of the universe, and even before the universe and after the universe. He invented the colour mint green on Earth during Earths creation. He has fought cat demons, saved the Golotians from extinction, and destroyed the Kaltation race. Also, during his stay on Earth before he went to Golot, his human girlfriend composed a song that suited his personality perfectly.Category:Characters Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Gallifreyans Category:Deceased